Los inicios de la Mafia
by karlyhux Cullen
Summary: alguin se a imaginado,ser parte de una familia de Mafiosos con las intrigas que eso representa, y que tal si los que estan detras de es mundo fueran Vampiros... Lean para que se den uan idea de pro donde va la historia..
1. Chapter 1

**Todos los personajes que identifiquen pertenecen a S. Meyer , algunos otros son de mi imaginación al igual que la historia**

**INTRODUCCIÓN **

_Elbasan , Diciembre de 1462_

_Sulpicia_

_Te juro ya no soporto mas ,Albania no es lo que yo esperaba, , por que tía por que me mandaste con los Cullen , es difícil vivir el día a día las humillaciones de resto de los clanes , Carlisle se niega a ser parte de las peleas de sangre , y a cada afrenta de las que somos victimas es acallada con oro, mientras la familia se humilla mas y mas , yo no se como seguimos siendo la familia mas prominente y rica , oh si lo ya lo recuerdo , todo es gracias a nuestra condición de inmortales ,para Alice es sencillo , pero a mi ,mi orgullo no me lo permite, es por eso que te rugo le pidáis a mi tío Aro no reciba junto con mi marido, el podría ser de ayuda en su guardia y yo no reclamaría mis derechos como princesa solo pido regresar bajo su protección…_

_Rosalie_

Mi nueva familia era una de los 36 clanes que gobernaban Albania , la Albania que gobernaba Lekë Dujagjini, aun que los que verdaderamente reinaban en Albania era los Cullen la familia había vivido aquí durante 2 siglos en los cuales , se ocultaban por algún tiempo para luego presentar al sucesor Cullen que siempre era Carlisle que decían era el hijo del anterior gobernante, la familia escasas veces salía en publico, la única que permanecía a la luz era Esme la esposa de Carlisle, lo que hería un poco mas mi orgullo yo junto con mi hermana habíamos sido sobrinas de Sulpicia cuando aun éramos mortales, cuando las epidemias llegaron a nuestra ciudad nuestra ella fue nuestra única salvación, ella rogo a Aro nos trasformara para salvarnos, desde entonces, vivismo en el castillo en Volterra, siendo parte de la familia de era y bueno si Aro y mi tía Sulpicia eran los reyes pues Alice y yo pasábamos hacer las princesas, o por lo menos era la forma en la que éramos tratadas, asta el día en que Aro recordó tener un amigo en Albania , y considero que seria apropiado que mi hermana y yo tomáramos marido, y asi llegamos con los Cullen , cundo lo vi supe que el era el adecuado Emmett fungía como el el primer hijo de Carlisle , y había sido creado por este, su cuerpo era el de un hombre en toda la palabra, mientras que Alice había quedado prendada de Jasper el menor de los hijos de Carlisle, que era bueno resaltar que era un hijo que había acogido Carlisle el no había sido creado por Carlisle, tal ves lo había recibido por ese don suyo, era de lo mas desagradable permanecer cerca de el sin saber si lo que se sentía era autentico o solo algo provocado por el, el otro hijo de era Edward el segundo el era hijo biológico de la tal Esme Carlisle los había encontrado en el cementerio de parís ambos aun vivos victimas de alguna de las muchas epidemias de al época, ambos unos simples plebeyos y ahora ambos actuaban como dueños y señores detestaba esa actitud, y la arrogancia de Edward ante su don , detestaba los dones Aro había mostrado cierta preferencia por mi hermana y su don, y por cada miembro del aquelarre que poseyera uno, por un estúpido don era que vivíamos aquí exiliadas , Alice había tenido una visión en la que veía a una sobrina de Athenedora, una tal Isabella en la que Alice vio un gran don, Aro con frecuencia pedía a , mi hermana que viera en el futuro de la familia, y de los descendientes aun con vida, así fue como vio a Isabella, tuvieron que pasar solo un par de meses para que Isabella enfermara y Athenedora pidiera a Cayo la trasformara para se convirtiera en su dama de compañía, pero Aro se ofreció para ir el personalmente a transformarla , después de eso se convirtió en el juguete preferido de Aro, fue tal el agrado que Aro tenia por esa chica que asta accedió que Alice viniera conmigo siempre y cuando lo mantuviera al tanto de el futuro familiar, pero yo había aconsejado a la débil de Alice para que me dijera todo antes de a mi tío, así era que sabíamos que la pareja predestinada de Edward era Isabella , y si mi tía se negaba a acogernos nuevamente en Volterra a mi y a Emmett ya vería al forma de sacarle provecho ah al pequeña Alice…


	2. Duelo de Sangre

**Los nombres de los personajes que identifiquen son propiedad de S Meyer el resto son de mi invención si como la trama. **

**Rosalie pov**

-Rosalie , Esme , que gusto tenerlas en mi casa..

-El gusto es nuestro, Rosalie podría ser un poco mas cortes..

-Te aclare que no quería venir, así que no me pidas mas que mi presencia Esme…

Lo ultimo lo dijimos ala bajo de manera que ningún odioso humano pudiera escucharlo.

-Veo que te agradan las joyas de mi familia…

-Lo notaste Rosalie, la verdad son hermosas, aun que por lo regular ocupo las de mi propia familia…

-Si querida, lo curios es que nunca te las eh visto, será por que tu familia desde hace mucho solo vive de la caridad….

-No tolerare que vengas a insultarme a mi casa, no es mi culpa que tu marido sea un cobarde y se allá negado a un duelo ante mi esposo.

-Cobarde, cobarde, disfruta de tus joyas mientras puedas, no sea que mañana no despiertes…

Dije mientras le mostraba mis colmillos, no permitiría que una simple humana me humillara y de paso llamara cobarde a Emmett, fue cuando entro la hija de la mujer una pequeña de unos 4 años…

-Hija por favor sal estoy ocupada…

-Es tu hija , eres un niña hermoso,

Dije mientras me agachaba ala pequeña, y me quitaba el brazalete que llevaba en una de mis muñecas…

-Hermosa, pero algo sencilla, toma es un regalo mío, no es adecuado que la hija de un señor tan poderoso vista sin joya alguna…

-Gracias señora es usted muy generoso …

La niña me sonreía para mostrar su agradecimiento , mientras su madre se paraba tras ella y la motivaba a salir de la habitación…

-Esme por favor te rugo no le hagáis nada a mi hija, os rugo me perdones…

-jajaja

Yo reí de forma sarcástica mientras Esme le aseguraba que no tenis de que preocuparse y que no tenia que disculparse, pero que equivocada estaba si creía que yo olvidaría tal impertinencia y humillación…

-Creo que lo adecuado es que nos lleves a nuestras habitación, claro tu sabes que no requerimos de descansar, creo que te confirme los rumores sobre la familia, pero claro confió en tu discreción.

-Rosalie vasta , me avergüenzas…

-Si es cierto yo misma las conduciré a sus aposentos…

Nos ofreció las mejores habitaciones y puso a mi disposición a su sirvienta personal.

-Espero su estancia sea agradable, y una ves mas discúlpame Rosalie, te juro le pediré a mi marido que devolvamos el cofre que tu marido nos envió.

-Una ves mas me ofendes , crees que las joyas me interesan, que pena que no te des cuenta cual es la verdadera ofensa , pero te reitero tu hija es hermosa..

Y si mas salió de la habitación, con los ojos llenos de temor, la dejaría vivir algunos días mas para que ese temor creciera .

-Rosalie no estarás pensando en hacerle algo malo ah esa mujer…

-No te metas Esme , si tu y Carlisle no hacen algo para que nos respeten yo si hare algo para evitar humillen a mi marido.

-Rosalie te lo pide de corazón , Emmett es mi hijo pero esa no es la forma…

-Que ironía no Esme me lo pides de Corazón, corazón que no late, creo que eso vasta para que sepas que no te escuchare..

-Rosalie , te lo ordeno como la madre de tu marido y señora de la casa donde vives, no le agás daño a esa mujer o a su hija.

-Lamento decirte que si recibiera ordenes no serían de ti.

No quería ser así con Esme por que , por mas que me pesara , que ella fuera una simple plebeya cuando humana , ahora era una buena vampira, pero mi orgullo estaba por enzima, después de eso entro la sirvienta y le pedí me ayudara a quitarme le vestido , se porto de lo mas servicial pero sin decir palabra.

-Gracias

Solo hiso una reverencia como respuesta, Después de eso salí por la ventana estaba algo hambrienta y tendría que buscar algo en el bosque , no quería volver ala dieta que sosteníamos en Volterra una cosa era mi orgullo y lo mucho que detestara a algunos humanos y otra que disfrutara matando ah toda clase de humanos inocentes.

Pasaron un par de días antes de cumplir mi venganza, ahora estaba en cama llena de fiebre a causa de un veneno que le había puesto en sus alimentos, así los sirvientes creerían que era una clásica epidemia pero su marido sabría la verdad, detrás de eso…

-Buenas noches , como sigue la señora de la casa…

-Por favor te ruego pares esto no se que me hiciste pero te lo suplico por mi hija quedaría huérfana y a merced de los hijos mayores de mi marido , te rugo detengas esto ….

-Si si lo detendré , por que te matare esta misma noche, tu marido daño al mío y ahora yo te dañare a ti , pero por tu hija no te preocupes , creo que será una excelente protegida…

-No , no te lleves a mi hija que le vas hacer, la convertirás en un demonio , como tu y todo tu clan…

-No todavía no se si seré capaz pero tal ves algún día , día que tu no vivirás …

Y así sin mas me lance a su cuello solo para herirla y dejarla desangrar no tomaría su sangre, salí a la alcoba de Esme para decirle lo que había hecho seria su decisión irnos o quedarnos…

-Creo que tu señora te necesita

Le dije al sirvienta, que en seguida fue al los aposentos de su señora , los siguiente fue oír el grito de su marido…

-Tu maldito demonio, asesinaste a mi esposa,

-No , solo hice uso de mi derecho , exigí una satisfacción, tómalo como un duelo de sangre…

-Te juro que esto no se quedara así …

-No mejor no jures , olvídate de esto , o acaso quieres terminar como tu esposa , y dejar a tus hijas desamparadas, y hablando de hijas , creo que tu familia carece de los recursos para brindarles un buen matrimonio a todas , así que te ofrecerá algo, quiero a tu hija de pequeña, quiero acogerla en casa de los Cullen , yo la criare, y en su momento arreglaremos un buen matrimonio para ella , quiero que sea mi hija…

-maldito demonio, no permitiré que te lleves a mi hija, primero muerto …

-No no vale la pena estoy pasando por alto tus ofensa en este momento, si yo te mato de todos modos me llevara a tu hija así que mejor tu conservas a tu familia y todos ganamos…

Yo no desistiría por esa niña yo siempre quise tener una familia y mi condición no me lo permitía , pero si yo adoptaba ala niña ella seria mi hija, y a pesar de todo tenia claro que nunca la convertiría en lo que yo era, pensaba en eso cuando Esme entro..

-Rosalie, no te vasto con quitarle ah su esposa ahora te quieres llevar al niña , dime que pretendes hacer con una niña con una niña mortal…

-Pretendo que sea mi hija , y tu ni nadie me lo va ah impedir…

En es momento salí de la habitación y baje asta el comedor donde había algunas personas , que empezaban ah organizar los funerales, tendría suficientes testigos,

-Alexander, no se si prefieras me lleve a tu hija en cuanto terminen los funerales , será lo mejor para la niña, no lo crees , así que te pediré envíes un mensajero a Elbasan con esta carta , para que tengan todo preparado nuestra llegada…

-Si señora Cullen, no sabe cuan agradecido estoy de que mi hija se eduque dentro de su familia.

-No no dentro de mi familia, yo misma la educare hare de ella toda una dama…

No podía contradecirme frente a tantas personas así que acepto, y en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad lo anuncio formalmente, y algo así conllevaba alguna paga de por medio, así que cedió los derechos sobre los barcos piratas que asaltaban los navíos entre La nueva España y la España peninsular, eso derechos no pasaban a Carlisle si no ah Emmett, si no lograba volver ah Volterra ,con estos derechos, Emmett y yo podríamos formar nuestra propia familia, el oro no nos interesaba , pero si la poción dentro de este mundo, donde de gente que se dedicaba a la piratería a controlar las rutas mercantes ah vender protección a los distintos monarcas ,así como asesinar por ellos era un mundo extraño , pero no lo detestaba del todo nuestra posición nos ponía por enzima de muchos monarcas nosotros decidíamos quien vivía y quien no, Aro se regocijaba platicando quien estuvo tras la gran ultima dinastía egipcia, contado que una noche Tolomeo 1 había acudido ah el para asesinar a Alejandro, con eso el se convirtió en faraón de Egipto, y el mismo Aro fue quien estuvo detrás de ese poder de siglos de intrigas en los que le pedían matase a uno u otro heredero, asta que la buena Cleopatra pidió mas de la cuenta quiso convertirse en una inmortal, Aro no accedió, y acudió a Antonio a ofrecerle el reino egipcio, el no traiciono a Cleopatra y Aro fue con Octavio , quien gustoso accedió; era de lo mas bizarro conocer la historia tras la verdadera historia, a Aro le encantaba contar esa clase de hazañas que todo supieran su verdadero poder.

Los funerales pasaron más rápido de lo previsto sin mucha gloria y tras eso retornamos a Elbasan, con una pasajera extra, Esme se había negado una y otra ves pero yo no desistiría, desde que la madre de la niña murió ella comezón dormir en mis aposentos y yo la cautivaba con historia sobre mi estancia en Italia y la corte Francesa , tenia tanto que enseñarle, la quería y aun que era imposible ella sintiese lo mismo por mi tan pronto si mostraba una gran admiración y respeto se esforzaba por aprender nuevas palabras en Francés eh italiano que pronto corría a mostrarme y a menudo tenía que fingir dormirme por que ella no quería perderse de nada, yo sabia que al llegar a Elbasan tendría que confesarle la verdad sobre la familia.

-Rosalie fue un error traer ah esta niña con nosotros la sentencias a muerte.

-No digas estupideces, ella crecerá como una princesa, y jamás me atrevería a transformarla…

-Y as pensado en Emmett, crees que el acepara una hija así como así …

-Si Emmett me ama de verdad aceptara, no es lo que tu haces con Carlisle.

-Rosalie entiende que no es un juguete no puedes hacer de esto un nuevo capricho, y si Emmett se niega ah aceptarla, que aras retornar a Italia , acaso olvidas que ellos beben sangre humana…

-Si El no la aceptara , entonces yo me iría con ella…

**Bueno espero ya no resulte tan confusa la historia si Rose es mala pero no mucho además quiere a la pequeña Elena , la verdad es algo imaginativa esta historia así que no me crucifiquen por no ser muy coherente, digo me salió de un sueño, así que tratare de ir dándole mas matices y pies y cabeza, lo que ahora se es que habrá saltos de varios siglos y bueno llegaremos asta la época actual , ya saben dejen su nombre si quieren ser parte, prometo algo de mas intriga en el próximo capi…**

**Karlyhuxxxx**

…


	3. Haria cualquier cosa por ti

**Todos los personajes que identifiquen pertenecen a S. Meyer a excepción de algunos de mi invención, al igual que la historia.**

**ROSALIE POV**

Había pasado casi un 2 mes desde que le envié mi carta a mi tía Sulpicia, pero por Alice sabia que no había ningún cambio en mi futuro, así que ahora pensaba en como hacer mejor mi vida en este lugar.

-Señora puedo pasar…

-Eh dicho que no quiero ver a nadie …

-Pero señora, su marido esta angustiada por usted ….

-El sabe perfectamente que hacer…

Le había Rogado a Emmett nos fuéramos de aquí ;después de que regresamos de visitar a los de Tirana ,el había mandado a la pequeña Helena a una casa de campo lejos de mi bajo el cuidado de una humana, y todo gracias a Esme por que le había contado lo sucedido con la madre de la pequeña , y el me la había prácticamente arrebatado…

-Rosalie abre soy Emmett necesitas alimentarte, si es que quieres ver a Helena otra ves …

Había funcionado yo sabía que Emmett me amaba de verdad además no podía negar que lo que había conseguido para el era muy generoso siendo que yo hubiera podido ceder eso a mi tío Aro.

-Rosalie, anda ábreme querida.

-Ok dime que quieres…

-Esto esto quiero,

Lo siguiente era que tenia a mi marido vampiro rompiendo mi vestido escuche como caían las perlas que lo decoraban…

-Cuidado arruinas mi vestido…

-Así que te importa mas tu vestido que complacer a tu marido.

En ese momento yo termine del destrozar el corsete y el resto de la ropa interior para posteriormente dejarla caer para que el me contemplara mejor, esto era una de las ventajas de ser vampiro, con nosotros no valían las reglas de la época y de la decencia, y Emmett y yo nos amábamos profunda y pasionalmente, y esta ves no seria la excepción el me tomo en sus brazos y me llevo asta nuestro lecho donde comenzó besar todo mi cuerpo sin el mas mínimo rastro de pudor, beso mis pechos asta que mis pezones se endurecieron, comenzó a besar mi vientre , acariciando mi ombligo yo me sentía lista para que el entrara en mi el había aprendido a leerlo en mis ojos por que aun que era de los mas atrevidos dentro de nuestra alcoba , eso no significaba que los sirvientes tuvieran que saber lo que sucedía dentro, solía ahogar mis gritos, en sus besos o mordiendo su nuca, y ahora solo lo miraba con unos ojos llenos de deseo , el retrocedió abriendo los brazos para permitirme lo desnudara arroje su chaqueta, y los pantaloncillos y el resto de las prendas con un poco de mas cuidado que con mi propia vestimenta cuando solo tenia una simple camisa de algodón el me detuvo y regreso a besarme me acomodo sobre la cama mientras me recostaba el lo hacia junto conmigo me tomo sobre mis posaderas y me elevo un poco se acerco darme un beso profundo y sin mas entro en mis el beso acallo mis gritos por que por mas que hiciéramos el amor su bien dotado miembro siempre me provocaba un primer grito, el comenzó a moverse dentro de mi al principio lento entrando y saliendo por completo y poco a poco aumento la fuerza en su movimientos , no parábamos de besarnos y siendo humanos estaríamos exhaustos pero inmortales podríamos amarnos por días o el tiempo que quisiéramos, empecé a sentir como mi espalda se tensaba y mi cuerpo se contraía , no lo había besado demasiado en la boca , es por eso que no me había dado cuenta que en su boca aun había un sabor a sangre, Emmett hace poco había cenado no pude evitar deleitarme, con el sabor en su boca y profundice lo más que pude el beso el siguió envistiéndome y yo disfrutando de los dos mas grandes placeres de los inmortales la sangre y hacer el amor, yo lo acariciaba asta que me tomo con fuerza, por las caderas, asta que el orgasmos llego para los dos, esto provoco un enorme grito un grito lleno de placer..

Toc , Toc

-Disculpe señora esta bien sucede algo…

-Me eh cansado de decirles que me dejen sola…

Habían arruinado nuestro momento…

-Te amor Rosalie eres lo mejor que me ah pasado en toda mi existencia , y es por eso que no podría negarte nada así que ve a alimentarte no quiero que nos quedemos sin hija tan pronto, iré por Helena hoy mismo regresara ala casa, así no te quedaras sola…

-Sola , como sola no entiendo…

-Rosalie mañana parto junto con mi padre asía las colonias tal ves nos vallamos ah América.

-Todos seguramente.

-Si Rosalie no es lo que querías irte de aquí podemos controlar nuestros negocios desde allá y hacer nuevos y olvidarnos de este lugar …

-Emmett no te das cuenta que lo que yo verdaderamente odio son las humillaciones de las que somos victimas y ahora me quieres llevar a vivir como exiliada a esas malditas colonias llenas de aristócratas de segunda, yo seria feliz de quedarme aquí siempre y cuando te comportaras como un hombre cada que algún de estúpido traiciona ala familia o que otra familia se atreve a meterse en nuestros asuntos.

-Entonces quieres que me convierta en un asesino, igual que tu y tu familia…

-Es que eso es lo que somos, oh dime que es lo que hacen para proteger al rey ingles o al rey francés o para asegurar las rutas mercantes , al robar el oro español dime que somos…

-Tienes razón, le pediré a mi padre que nos quedemos aquí y te juro jamás nadie te volverá a humillar, en cuanto mi padre parta con la familia empezara a arreglar las afrentas con cada una de las familias de Albania.

**Creo que tengo que compartir algunos datos con quien le para que entiendan un poco mas espero funcione .**

**1 de donde salió la mujer que Rose mato: Albania es un país cerca de Italia y se divide en estados oh condados en la época muy muy antigua, había algo si como terratenientes, aun que no era un país muy honesto, la mayoría se dedicaban a vender protección , a la piratería y cosa así, en esa época asta las mas mínima tontería era una afrenta y bueno si pensamos que la familia de Carlisle es del tipo pacifico por lo regular se negaba ah duelos por orgullo, por que pues; pelea- sangre- vampiros nada bueno , entonces el contexto fue que el esposo de la mujer que Rose mato, reto a Emmett ah un duelo este se negó, por obvias razones, y mando una ofrenda de paz ósea un soborno, Rose sabía que detrás de eso lo que quería el marido de la mujer era el soborno, así que cuando Rose acompaño a Esme a ver a dicha mujer solo una visita de "cortesía " Rose se molesto por la forma en la que se exhibía con las joyas del soborno, Rose es algo orgullosa y pues lo tomo muy personal espero eso aclare, la duda.**


	4. Chapter 4

-Señora, podemos pasar.

-no necesito de nada así que pueden retirarse.

-Señora ,su marido me ah pedido q en cuanto llegaran viniera a avisarle.

-Quien llegara quien, anda pasa.

Estaba sentada, frente a mi enorme espejo fue como pude ver llena de agrado quien era mis visitas.

-Mi señora tengo el agrado de presentarle a la hija de su Marido, que de hoy en adelante vivirá bajo este techo.

Resultaba absurdo todo este teatro yo sabia que era imposible que la pequeña fuera la hija bastarde de Emmett, pero esta era la manera en la que se manejaban las cosas, al reconocerla Emmett yo tenia que aceptarla como propia y cuidar de ella ,lo cual era lo que yo quería.

-Cual es tu nombre.

-Su nombre es Helena Cullen.

-Le pregunte a la niña no a su sirvienta.

-Yo soy la persona encargada de la niña, soy quien se ocupa de su educación.

-De hoy en adelante, ya no será requerida.

-Pero señora…

-Te atreves a ir en contra de mis deseos.

-Su marido me encargo personalmente cuidar del bienestar de su hija es lo único que eh hecho.

-pues lo as hecho muy bien aun que entenderás que en el momento que cruzaron esa puerta el futuro de esta niña esta en mis manos yo decido si quiero viva como mi hija o mi sirvienta.

-había escuchado de lo despreciable que era pero nunca creí que su odio llegara tan lejos, la niña nació mucho antes de que ustedes se convirtiera en la esposa del señor así que su existencia no tendría por que ofenderla.

-Lárgate de mi presencia, y la niña se queda aquí.

-Señora.

Tuve que lanzar una mirada de amenaza después de eso ahuyente a ese par de detestables humanas.

-Me tienes miedo.

-No ,mi señora mi nombre es Helena.

-Que te han dicho con respeto a tu situación.

-Que los señores de Tirana no eran mis padre, fueron mis protectores a petición de mi padre asta que el encontró una madre apropiada para mi.

-Y quien es esa madre.

-Usted mi señora.

-Y si eso es cierto por qué no me llamas madre.

-Si mamá, puedo preguntar algo.

-Que quieres saber.

-Es cierto que esta familia se va ah ir a vivir a las colonias.

-Es cierto que parte de esta familia se ira a vivir a las colonias, tu quieres ir.

-No, una sirvienta vivió allá, y dice que es horrible hay ratas por doquier y no hay castillos.

-Ok si tu no deseas ir aquí nos quedaremos ,ahora ven quiero mostrarte algo, acércate.

la pequeña se acerco de poco en poco algo temerosa y cuando estaba a un paso de mi se detuvo.

-anda acércate tengo algo para ti.

Decidí sacar el cepillo que había preparado como regalo para mi pequeña hija.

-Te gusta lo eh guardado por mucho tiempo esperando tener una hija.

-oohoh es hermoso.

Cuando esto paso su mano rodearon las mías las cuales estaban heladas como un tempano de hielo.

-Sucede algo.

-Tienes frio mamá.

-No mi pequeña mi piel es así ¿quieres tocarla?.

-puedo…

ella se acerco mas temerosa que en un inicio y empezó a tocar mi rostro se detuvo en mi parpados y con ademanes me pidió abrirlos.

-Ahora ves como es mi piel.

-Si es cierto lo que dicen.

-Que dicen pequeña…

-Que los Cullen tienen la piel fría y dura como los cristales en invierno.

-Que dulce forma de decirlo, que mas ves tu?

-Su ojos no son iguales, bueno no mami tus ojos eran rojos cundo fuiste por mi a castillo tirana, me asustaban.

- te prometo que nunca jamás volverán hacer de ese color.

-ahora son muy hermosos, me gustaría tenerlos como los tuyos.

-Tal ves algún día si tu así lo deseas

-como mis ojos se volverían como los tuyos.

-Helena hay algo que tienes que saber si vas a vivir en esta casa , pero antes debes jurarme que nunca lo revelaras a nadie ni siquiera se lo mencionaras a tu padre.

-Lo prometo mami.

- sabes que nosotros no somos normales, mis ojos nunca serán del mismo color que los tuyos, y mi piel siempre será así, mi cabellos nunca crecerán mas de lo que están ahora, y tu nunca tendrás otros hermanos.

-Eres hermosa mamá siempre serás así entonces.

-Si mi niña los vampiros nunca envejecemos ni morimos.

-Yo voy ah ser así algún día, me convertiré en un vampiro.

-No lo se pequeña eso es algo que solo tu decidirás llegado el tiempo.

-Tu decidiste ser así.

-No princesa pasaron muchas cosa malas en donde yo vivía antes de esto, notros nos convertimos en esto para salvar nuestras vidas , fue la forma en la que mis padres nos salvaron a mi hermana y a mi.

-y tu hermana donde vive ahora.

-vive con mi tía en Italia, junto con su marido Aro.

-Algún día iremos.

-Escúcha muy bien Helena mi tío nunca debe saber que existes en Italia los de nuestra clase no son buenos, ellos bebe sangre si ellos supieran que yo te eh confesado nuestro mayor secreto ellos te matarían.

No supe en que momento pero empecé a sollozar mi pequeña se acerco a mi y trato de limpiar las lagrimas que no existían

-Helena se que no eres mi hija de verdad pero yo seria capas de cualquier cosa por protegerte.

-Por que tenemos a tu tio, madre.

-no temo por ti sino por lo que pudieran hacerte a ti, ellos son muy poderosos y fuertes.

-Mas que mi padre.

.Si pequeña existen algunos vampiros que tienen poderes.

-Lanzan fuego , o pueden volar.

No pude evitar reír.

-No pequeña es diferente, por ejemplo tu tío Edward puede saber lo que piensas , Jasper el te hace sentir feliz o en ocasiones muy triste, y mi hermana Alice ella ve el futuro esos poderos no hace daño pero en la familia de mi tío hay vampiros muy poderosos, que con solo pensarlo te podrían matar con un profundo dolor y existen otros vampiros mas fuertes que tu padre.

-señora venga pronto por favor …

-Que sucede.

-Hermana.

-Alice que haces aquí.

-sucede algo malo

-No aun no, quise evitarlo.

-Ella es mi tía Alice.

-Veo que es tarde, se lo as dicho.

-Dime lo que viste Alice.

-Solo que confesabas nuestro secreto, pero decidí salir de Volterra antes de que Aro lo viera atreves de mi.

-Viniste solo por eso.

-No decidí adelantar un poco mi destino, donde esta Jasper.

-Como siempre igual que el estúpido de Edward jugando con esas estúpidas humanas.

-Como Isabella aun es humana.

-Que quieres decir que Edward la trasformara en una de nosotros, ah esa estúpida pueblerina.

-Rosalie, no tienes que llamarle estúpida, están destinados el uno para el otro, es solo su destino.

-No Alice el destino puede cambiar, por que terminar así con su vida, es humana es cálida, cambiante puede hacer lo que desea en su condición actual.

-Si lo que desea, menos vivir al lado de quien se enamoro.

-Y por eso; por amor dejara la vida que tiene.

-Por amor nuestros padres decidieron hacer esto por nosotros, asta el mismo Aro .


End file.
